


Safe home

by Lysambre



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Drawing, M/M, Valentine Art Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>syble4 asked for : 'Just about anything with John Sheppard; McShep, friends, team, whump (there can never be enough Shep whump). Not a big fan of complete AU's, I prefer the boys in Atlantis. I'd loved some hand drawn art, but I also like manips and wallpapers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the [sgaartvalentine](http://community.livejournal.com/sgaartvalentine) community on LJ.


End file.
